


Newfound Knowledge

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Is it reciprocated? Perhaps :3c, Other, Reader has a crush on Papa, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Your Papa asks for your help to find an incantation lost to the ages. You're obviously happy to help him, since you're his assistant.
Kudos: 18





	Newfound Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I got a wonderful request from the lovely VelwritesTrash! They wanted the following:  
> "Can it be a potential lover who is an assistant to Papa I in his private study chamber. From what the reader describes, Papa I is trying to figure out this incantation that has been lost in translation for centuries. When he realizes that he finally deciphers it. He gets all giddy, and the reader is shocked to see a very, very enthusiastic Papa I."
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Massive thanks to CaptainAddict and Kisstheghoul for looking this over before I put it up!

This was the longest you had been told to stay in Papa’s chambers.   
  
Normally, Papa Emeritus I had you only stay long enough to help with simple tasks: water his plants to his specifications, fetch the few books he needed for that day’s tasks, put them up when he was done, and then tidy his office before leaving. You had never stayed past sundown.   
  
Well, not until tonight, at least.   
  
Today, not only did Papa have you take down the books, he had you help him comb through each and every page of every one. You were told to make note of anything regarding a particular incantation and give it to him immediately.   
  
“ _This particular chant has been lost to the ages,_ ” he told you when you asked about it. “ _I plan to change that. To find it._ ”   
  
You stayed on task as much as you could. Really, you tried. The implications shook you: he wanted _you_ , of all people, to help him. The last thing you were going to do was let him down. If he wanted you to go through every single book in the room, you’d do it with a smile, knowing he’d be happy about it.   
  
But you couldn’t help but peek up now and again just to look at him. When Papa was lost in his books, there was a certain _thing_ about him. Maybe it was the way he set his jaw in concentration or the determined glint in his eye while he flicked through the pages of another seemingly-ancient tome. Whatever it was, he looked stunning, for lack of a better word.   
  
You were always sure to look down before he could notice you, though. Sure, he let you water the plants, but that didn’t mean much other than him trusting you. That was good, but trying to read any further into it had driven you mad on some restless nights. Besides, you had to focus.   
  
You squinted and went over the last paragraph of the text in front of you again. It was all Latin, which you only had some passing knowledge of, but there was a phrase you had heard him mutter earlier at the bottom of the page.   
  
“Papa, I think I found something.”   
  
“ _Eccellente._ ” Music to your ears -- any praise from Papa was. He glanced over at you and held out his hand. “Write it down and bring it here, please.”   
  
You had never written down anything faster than you did just then. It was a short walk to your Papa and you handed him the scrap of paper with a smile on your face.   
  
“Hope it’s legible,” you remark with a laugh. “Didn’t want to keep you waiting.”   
  
No one kept Papa waiting -- well, not if they wanted to keep him happy. He knew this. Papa smiled at your little quip and took the paper from you. His gloved fingers brushed against yours for just an instant and it was enough to make your heart race. No, he couldn’t see you blush, he had work to do. You rushed back to your seat, intentionally turning away so he couldn’t see your face.   
  
“Perfectly legible,” he remarked with a chuckle. “Worry not.”   
  
Hopefully, he didn’t see the way you smiled at that. You bowed your head and buried yourself in the seemingly endless text, the near-infinite pages before you. It was a lot to focus on, but it was better than replaying that finger touch over and over.   
  
“Keep going through that book,” Papa said simply. He then went back to his own tomes, completely engrossed in them.   
  
It’s almost like he didn’t think about earlier at all. You fought to hide a frown, then immediately chided yourself for it. You should know better than to expect anything else; the idea of it seemed foolhardy. Papa was always so serious, especially when it came to his studies and his devotion to Lucifer. Even so, you couldn’t help but feel just a small pang of disappointment.   
  
For right now, all you could do was keep working. Once in a while, Papa stood up and grabbed a completely different book from the shelf, but neither of you said anything. Your stack of books didn’t really yield that much after that one snippet, but something was better than nothing. And who knows --   
  
“Wait.” You didn’t obey this command, considering it didn’t sound like Papa was talking to you. You continued to skim the pages before you, but allowed yourself to glance up at him in curiosity.   
  
Papa’s movements were short, quick -- not frantic, but somehow energized. His eyes scanned his notes quickly and then he shuffled the papers on his desk. You saw the moment his eyes widened and the massive grin on his face. You didn’t even have time to fully process it before he nearly leaped out of his seat.   
  
“I found it!” he cried out. “I -- the incantation -- it’s --” Papa bent over and furiously scribbled something you couldn’t see. “I found it! Lost for centuries, and I hold it in my hands!”   
  
You stared at him dumbly for a few seconds. You had never seen Papa grin -- smile, sure. Maybe a smirk. But _grinning_? Never. His eyes shone with excitement and sheer glee. When he directed that ecstatic grin to you, your breath hitched.   
  
“C-Congratulations!” you managed to stammer. “You’ve been working so hard --”   
  
“And I thank you for your help.”   
  
“Aw, c’mon, I just found one thing.” Papa raised an eyebrow and you immediately clammed up. You couldn’t help but smile bashfully -- something you had made damn sure he couldn’t see until now. “Thanks,” you finished softly.   
  
Papa walked over to you and gently laid one hand over one of yours. Your heart hammered in your chest, but you forced yourself to keep your cool. _‘It’s just a kind gesture,’_ you thought. ‘ _Nothing to read into.’_   
  
“That one thing was the missing link I needed.” Papa squeezed your hand and then let go. “Do not sell yourself short.”   
  
“Yes, Papa,” you muttered as you bowed your head.   
  
The both of you cleaned up his office together. Papa still had a massive grin on his face and you had one on yours. Once in a while, you allowed yourself to look over. If he noticed you staring, he clearly didn’t care that much. You swore you could even hear him hum one of his songs just before he dismissed you for the evening.   
  
You had never seen Papa Emeritus I so happy before. The memory of his smile and the light in his eyes would stay with you for a long, long time. Ghouls gave you strange looks as you basically floated to your quarters, but you paid them no mind. Why should you care? If they knew what had happened, they’d be jealous.   
  
The thought made it hard to sleep that night -- you were far too giddy.   
  
You couldn’t wait to see him again tomorrow.


End file.
